Our Love
by midnightsky0612
Summary: (Happy birthday to Yuri Plisetsky!) A rich heir of a noble class and a blacksmith's apprentice in love and now engaged. But uh oh, Lord Plisetsky disapproves? Will Yuri be able to marry Otabek? Find out! (Tons of Otayuri and bits of Victuri)


**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO OUR ADORABLE TOUGH RUSSIAN SNOW TIGER YURI PLISETSKY! *presents a mountain of cat toys and related objects***

 **Yurio: *trying so hard not to smile wearing cat ears* Seriously?**

 **Victor+Yuuri: HAPPY BIRTHDAY SON! *marching bands, dancers, Yuri's Angels crying tears of joy while holding up cakes, pirozhkis, toy cats, and Yuri's plushies and everything is in CAT PRINT THEME!***

 **Otabek: Happy birthday Yura *holds cat shaped cake and wearing cat ears***

 **Yurio: Oh my god *legit tearing up* So beautiful**

 **Everyone else: *gasps*The kitty cries?**

 **Me: Hehehe, he has a soft spot *turns to audience* Enjoy this tribute to our precious kitten who is still a year younger than me and remember I don't own anyone or the anime. P.S This is based off the song "Nancy Mulligan" mixed in with "Perfect" both by Ed Sheeran but a few parts would have to be changed!**

 **...**

* * *

 ** _I was eighteen years old_**  
 ** _When I met the man I would call my own_**  
 ** _Twenty-two grandkids now growing old_**  
 ** _In the house that your brother bought ya_**

"Come on, where is he?" A slim blonde Russian twenty-two-year-old impatiently wondered to himself as he waited on the balcony of the grand Plisetsky mansion that night when the moon was full. "He said he had a surprise for me."

"Yura!"

Yuri instantly perked up at the sound of his nickname, leaning over to see the raven-haired twenty-four-year-old Kazakh climbing up the vines that grew on the wall to meet him at the very edge of the balcony. "Beka, you're here!"

"Well, I had a little help from your grandpa." Otabek Altin admitted sheepishly, holding his hand out for Yuri. "But enough of that, should we get going to celebrate your birthday? Victor and Yuuri prepared everything by the lake just for us."

Even though Yuri's older half-brother Victor Nikiforov ran away from home with a simple baker and leaving him with their manipulative father, Yuri could always rely on that fool to help him meet with Otabek in secret. His brother and brother-in-law secretly came to town to help Otabek organize the special treat and wish Yuri a happy birthday since they were unable to see much of each other since the runaway brother was living beyond their town borders now. So to hear that his half-brother was in town but most importantly that he was having a date again, Yuri didn't hesitate to hold his hand, grinning with anticipation. "Da!"

The blacksmith's apprentice led the noble heir down the vines to solid ground and ride on a black stallion into the forest. However, Yuri didn't seem to notice the small black box that Otabek was hiding in his pockets.

 ** _On the spring night when I proposed_**  
 ** _I made that wedding ring from dentist gold_**  
 ** _And I asked his father but his daddy said, "No_**  
 ** _You can't marry my offspring"_**

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS! I LOVE HIM!" Yuri protested, making sure to hold his right-hand close, the golden ring shining through the covered attempts. "I'm not going to marry some random stupid-ass bitch you picked off a list who only cares about the money and title!"

"You are the heir to the Plisetsky line of nobility!" His father sternly argued, his broad back facing the heir, he was just staring out the window as he blew the smoke into the air. He wasn't going to turn around to see that ring. "You must continue the bloodline, it is your duty and purpose to this family! And lady Anya is the perfect bride to keep you in line so that you won't fall to the wrong path ever again. Have you no shame in wearing that scum's useless piece of junk on your finger."

"That _ring_ is Otabek's promise to marry me!" Yuri growled under his breath. "I'm going to marry him whether you like it or not!"

"Don't be a fool like your older brother! He abandoned our family to live off with a pig, dishonoring our name! This marriage will bring back that honor to us!"

"Victor may be a fool but he's a happy fool," Crossing his arms, glaring at his father's presence. "And the only _honor_ your marriage will bring back is your own. You only care about yourself and your damn money." He ripped himself of the fancy clothing he wore until all he was left in was a white undershirt and black tights. "But you won't have an heir to do your bidding." He turned to the door, ready to leave. "I'm leaving to grandpa's then I'll be long gone with my fiance and you'll never see me again."

However, when he opened the doors, there were four buff guards standing in his way.

"I beg to differ," His father chuckled, finally turning around to face him. "It'll be that blacksmith who will never see you again."

...

"Typical of that bastard," Yuri growled under his breath. He was on lockdown with one window that was barred up and an old bed with a small tattered up blanket with guards at the only exit. He might as well be stuck in a tower, it would make his situation so hilarious if it wasn't for the fact that he couldn't even let Otabek know of his situation especially when he promised to meet up with him in the forest at midnight.

"Who are you?!" He heard the guards address aggressively at somebody who wasn't supposed to be in front of the door. "No one is to speak to the Plisetsky heir except for Lord Plisetsky himself."

Suddenly, he heard loud crashes, punches, faces to the wall, and probably kicks until there was nothing but silence. Then another familiar voice that didn't belong to Otabek broke that silence as the door was being unlocked by the keys.

"Yurio? Are you alright?" The door revealed a Japanese man with raven hair, brown eyes behind blue framed glasses who happened to be standing unscathed over the unconscious bodies of the bulky guards. Yuri knows him as Victor's husband, the simple baker Yuuri Katsuki at least he was supposed to be a simple baker. Yuuri noticed how Yuri was staring blankly at him then at the bodies then back at him without blinking once. For once, he didn't scream at the man to not call him by that annoying nickname 'Yurio'.

"Oh," Yuuri sheepishly realized as he rubbed the back of his head, "Before becoming a baker, I was a captain of the royal guard but after an injury, in battle, I retired to run a bakery with my family. I guess Victor didn't tell you."

"Nope. He must have forgotten," Yuri muttered in shock.

"Well, the rest of the guards are taken cared of, Victor and I have to get going before we get discovered." Yuuri then handed Yuri a bundle of simple clothes. "Hurry up and get changed, Otabek is waiting for you at the front doors."

"Right at the front doors?" Yuri asked, "What about my father?"

"Don't worry about him Yurio, Victor has him tied up at the moment," Yuuri reassure him with a sly smile. "Should be enough time to make your escape. You'll know you made it past the border when you find yourselves at my family's bakery." And with that, Yuuri and Victor disappeared from the mansion.

 _ **He and I went on the run**_  
 _ **Don't care about religion**_  
 _ **I'm gonna marry the man I love**_  
 _ **Down by the Wexford border**_

 _ ** _ **He was Yuri Plisetsky**_  
 _ **And I was Otabek Altin**_  
 _ **He took my name and then we were one**_  
 _ **Down by the Wexford border**_**_

"We'll see each other very soon Yurochka," Nikolai Plisetsky reassured his grandson who had him in a tight hug. Once they parted from the hug, he hanged him a brown bag full of his homemade pirozhkis. "So that you and your fiance will are well fed during your journey."

"Thank you, grandpa," Yuri's voice cracked, turning to the black stallion Otabek sat on top of. Otabek held his hand to help Yuri get seated and with a nudge, the stallion rode off carrying the lovers away from the mansion. The front doors have the maids and butlers waving farewell to the last heir of the Plisetsky mansion. They rode beyond the village, towards the lowering run until they finally out of their hometown's sight.

Yuri held onto Otabek's waist tightly, relieved to have escaped at last and about to start his life with his lover.

Otabek could only smile, his hand resting on his Yuri's hands, reassuring himself that this was real. That they were indeed making a ride to start a life together as one. By the next morning, just up ahead where the sun was just beginning to rise at the break of dawn, they saw a village with the first cottage having smoke coming out of the chimney which let out sweet aromas of baked goods. The sign was enough to let them know that they have made it to the border.

' **Yu-topia Katsuki'**

 _ **Well, I met him at Guy's in the second world war**_  
 _ **And he was working on a soldier's ward**_  
 _ **Never had I seen such beauty before**_  
 _ **The moment that I saw him**_

"His eyes were just full of determination," Otabek recalled with the Katsuki family listening fondly while Yuri quietly listened as he eating a bowl of katsudon. "Out of all the young men forced to serve the army including myself, Yura was the one who had the eyes of a soldier even though he was a nurse tending to my wounds. "

"Aw, that sounds like me and my Yuuri so much," Victor mused with himself as he embraced his husband who was awkwardly trying to break away.

"As if old man!" Yurio smirked, this was the perfect chance to embarrass his big brother. "Having met your lover who was stripping after drinking sixteen cups of champagne and dry humping you is not the same as us."

Okay, so maybe that backfired on him since it only made Yuuri red with embarrassment while Victor only laughed and reminisced about how magical that night was.

 _ **Yura was my yellow rose**_  
 _ **And we got married wearing borrowed clothes**_

 _ **We got eight children now growing old**_  
 _ **Five cats and three daughters**_

"Ah, Yurio you look so beautiful in my Yuuri's wedding suit!" Victor smiled tearfully that summer afternoon. "I can't believe my baby brother is finally getting married to the love of his life." He then grumbled under his breath, "Even though Otabek doesn't deserve you."

"That's enough Victor," Yuuri scolded his husband, his attention on fixing Yuri's hair to be pinned into a nice braid and decorated with flowers by his mentors Lilia and Minako. "Yuri doesn't need you to make him feel more nervous than he already is. You should be grateful that he had found someone as kind as Otabek who will make him happy and wanted."

"Yuri, are you alright there?" Minako asked the quiet young man dressed in white.

Yuri felt his hand clench tightly over his chest as he whispered to the older Yuuri, "Hey, Katsudon...How did you go through with this? I feel like I'm about to have a fucking heart attack."

For once, Lilia did not comment about the language.

Yuuri smiled gently as he pinned the braid together and rested his hands on Yuri's arms to direct him to look in the mirror. "Everyone feels that way but once you walk down at alter and at that moment when you'll see your true love waiting you at that end, you'll realize just how worth everything is."

All Yuri could do was release his held breath.

 _ **I found a love for me**_  
 _ **Darling, just dive right in and follow my lead**_  
 _ **Well, I found a boy, beautiful and sweet**_  
 _ **Oh, I never knew you were the someone waiting for me**_

All Otabek saw was a beautiful angel walking down that altar towards him, being led down by his grandpa. Their hands meeting at last as Yakov the officiator began the ceremony but his words were long lost when all he could pay attention to was the love of his life right in front of him.

Memories of the last couple of years with sneaking around, the secret dates, the kisses, the tears, and even the arguments, they stuck through. As they read their vows, neither of them failed to make their close friends and few family cry waterfalls without tearing up themselves.

 ** _'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_**  
 ** _Not knowing what it was_**  
 ** _I will not give you up this time_**  
 ** _But darling, just kiss me slow_**  
 ** _Your heart is all I own_**  
 ** _And in your eyes, you're holding mine_**

"Do you Otabek Altin, take Yuri Plisetsky to be your husband until death do you part?"

Right into Yuri's aqua green eyes, Otabek smiled. "In sickness, in health, for poorer for rich, I do with all my heart."

Yakov simply nodded his head, then turning to Yuri. "And do you Yuri Plisetsky, take this Otabek Altin to be your husband until death do you part?"

Right back into the breaking stoic eyes of his lover, Yuri squeezed their hands together and smiled with tears in his eyes, "In sickness, in health, for poorer for rich, I do with every fiber of my heart."

"Then by the power invested in me, by the authority of this village, I now pronounce you both married for life," Yakov announced and stepped back. "You may now kiss, Otabek and Yuri Altin."

Without a care in the world, Yurio tossed his bouquet to the audience as he and Otabek engaged in a deep loving kiss they don't plan to part from for a while.

 _ **Baby, I'm dancing in the dark**_  
 _ **With you between my arms**_  
 _ **Barefoot on the grass**_  
 _ **Listening to our favorite song**_

"Daddy! Papa!"

Otabek and Yuri were quick to appear from the kitchen of their cozy new home, seeing their three daughters, each two years apart: Anatasia, Lilia, and Amina rushing towards them with their five cats right behind them. Each of them was hiding something behind their backs until they revealed the surprises to be handpicked flowers of different sorts and colors!

"Happy anniversary!" Little Amina cheered, her cheeks growing red from bashfulness.

"Thank you so much, they're beautiful," Yuri smiled, accepting the flowers from his precious daughters.

"Yusha and Vanya helped us pick out the more pretty ones," Anatasia explained, completely oblivious to how some dark steam was coming out of her papa's blonde hair. Of course, the girls will never know how overprotective their dads are of them being a little to close to the Katsuki-Nikiforov twins. God help their poor parental souls if those boys were anything like their ridiculous man-child of a father, maybe Yuuri's sensible genes replaced Victor's but they weren't counting on that.

...

"Our little girls are asleep," Yuri reported with a yawn, entering the living room where Otabek was tending to the fireplace at least until now. "God, they are such precious angels, I can't believe they're 10, 8, and 6 years-old."

"They're growing so fast," Otabek sighed happily, getting up from where he sat to place his hand on Yuri's hips. "And we've come a long way, Yura."

Yuri smiled back, wrapped his arms around his husband's neck to rest on his shoulders. "A hell of a long way, but worth it." With the fire being the only source of light aside from the full moon, the two lovers slowly danced around the living room with only the stars twinkling being their source of music. No matter what obstacles will come in the future, or how old they'll get, neither would let go of their love.

So they simply danced under the stars, just as they have done the very first night they became lovers.

 _ **I have faith in what I see**_  
 _ **Now I know I have met an angel in person**_  
 _ **And she looks perfect**_  
 _ **I don't deserve this**_  
 _ **You look perfect tonight**_

* * *

 **Me: DONE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY YURI!**

 **Yuri+Otabek; *crying manly tears*So beautiful**

 **Victor: Oh Yuuri! *crying on Yuuri's shoulders* Our son is all grown up and married and with kids! *cries some more***

 **Yuuri: There, there *pats Victor and turns to the audience* Midnight hopes you enjoyed this birthday tribute, please, review, follow, and favorite to support our lovely son and his lover and don't forget to send your support to Midnight as well.**


End file.
